R E Q U E S T -Daryl Dixon-
by XNatzukoX
Summary: A one-shot of Daryl Dixon/OC. Daryl is attracted to the beautiful and tortured Kira but like her he is also tortured. What will happen to them? Will love spring to life? or be crushed by the walking dead? Read on to find out.


Kira Smith

Shoulder Length Black Hair

Baby Blue Eyes

5 foot 4

Skinny

Tanned Skin

Oneshot for kiyoko1989

T

"And being here like this, so suddenly close to him is enough to make her lightheaded. It's a feeling like falling."

― Jennifer E. Smith

I looked around the groups new camping grounds, we had come across the Greene farm and all were thankful. I'm sure we would have shown it better had our spirits not been crushed down on losing Sophia and focused on finding her again. I wondered maybe if I had gone after Sophia like Rick had maybe she would not have gotten lost.

Carol was constantly in a sad mood but no one could blame her. I shuddered lightly as the bad memories came back for another round.

_"Daddy is Mommy going to be okay?" I asked my father; he simply shook his head bending down. He smiled at me as he ruffled my hair softly "You bet Kir, she'll be up and running in no time" he told me and I smiled at him. _

_I believed in his lie. _

_When I was 14 I understood what was wrong with my mother and in that year she passed away. My father noted how much I had changed in that time, I no longer wanted to play or be outdoors but I tried to be the old me for him._

_When the outbreak hit I never thought I would lose them; my father and brothers. I kept thinking that until we were trapped. We no longer had any ammo and decided to make trip to the city to get some and now we were stuck in an ally with a large group of walkers descending upon up. My father looked at me and my brothers and then to the brick wall behind us. "Get over the wall" he yelled at us. My brothers told me to go first and then reach down to help them up. _

_As I placed my foot in my oldest brother's hands I heard my father scream to go, I hadn't realized he had been bit until I scrambled to a sitting position on top of the wall. I went wide eyed as I saw the small herd below me. None of them were paying attention to me now. Instead their attention was focused on the three meals that lay on the ground._

I screeched as I felt a hand grab my shoulder and whipped around instantly to see Andrea standing there. "Sorry, I was trying to get your attention" she told me as I placed a hand on my heart and breathed out slow breaths.

"It's okay, what do you need?" I questioned her and she smiled "I thought you might like to help Daryl" she answered with a grin on her face as a small blush spread to my cheeks. It was only known to two in the camp how I felt about Daryl Dixon and they teased me relentlessly because of it.

"Why would Daryl need help with?" I asked her looking away from Andrea and towards Daryl's tent and then back again. Andrea smiled "His bandages, Hershal said he would need his bandages changed every day this week" the blonde told me. I grumbled lightly as I took the small first aid kit from her, Andrea knew perfectly well how I felt and would always try to convince me it was a good idea to tell him how I felt.

I on the other hand thought it was a bad idea; considering we were different on many levels and probably would never have looked twice at each other had the world stayed the way it was. I peered into his tent and sighed when I saw his sleeping form "Daryl?" I asked quietly hoping he wasn't really asleep.

I grumbled again as I stepped into his tent and again voiced his name "Daryl, are you awake?" I asked and still no response. I smiled a little as I studied his features, trying to commit them to memory as best as I could.

After a minute I asked again if he were awake or not but still no response. As I went to shake his shoulder his hand shot out grabbing my wrist. In an instant I was on my back as he hovered over me. I blinked at him a couple of times before he spoke "Ain't nobody told ya staring is rude?" he said in a low voice sending shivers down my spine.

"I wasn't staring" I defended myself; glaring at the man on top of me. I had hoped the glare would possible help stop the blood from rushing to my cheeks. "Best not lie to me girl" he warned me; again speaking in a low tone of voice. It made him sound much huskier then he already did and thus my blush went into over drive.

Daryl smirked getting off of me and taking a seat at the end of his cot "What'd ya need?" he asked me and I frowned as I got myself into a seated position. "Andrea asked me to change your bandages" I told him and that caused him to frown.

"Move" he told me and after a moment of staring at him he repeated the word "Move girl" he said louder and I was up and off his cot. Daryl hesitated but laid on his good side; lifting the side of his shirt up. I stared as I wondered what his bare skin would feel like against mine but was brought out of my thoughts quickly "Well you gonna change it or what?" Daryl questioned.

I went to work quickly and was finished in no time. Daryl would fidget whenever our skin came in contact and I wondered if maybe he didn't like me. I was about to leave but turned slightly and smiled "Umm Hershel said you need your bandages changed every day but I can get someone else to do it if you want" I told him but he shook his head a frown still on his face.

I was bringing firewood back to the camp as Andrea came up to me with the medical kit and smiled but I just quirked a brow "I thought you were going to do it?" I questioned her but Andrea shook her head "Daryl requested you" she told me and I just gapped at her for a good couple of minutes.


End file.
